


The words “I love you” aren’t enough

by Miss_Kath90



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love the aunties!, Reconciliation, Romance, Sabrina gets her boyfriend back, This is the longer fanfiction I wrote in years, What in Heaven I was thinking when decided to write this?, Zelda is a role model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kath90/pseuds/Miss_Kath90
Summary: “Look at me, Nick” he was reluctant but when he finally looked up she took his face in her hands making him unable to look away “What you did that day… Nick, you sacrificed yourself for my sake, even when I mistreated you and told you all those horrible things. You did it for me, because you love me… Don’t you see? You’re incapable of being evil.”Or... Sabrina gets her boyfriend back but things don’t go as smoothly as she thinks they will.





	The words “I love you” aren’t enough

**Author's Note:**

> So… Here I am (again)
> 
> As you can see, I’m still obsessed with Nick and Sabrina… especially Nick, but that’s another story.
> 
> And how it looks like I can't have enough of this two... I had to do what I do when I can't take something out of my mind: I write about it.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Ahh... and a last "warning": I want to apologize because english is not my first language so you can expect some mistakes in this.

“Aunt Hilda! Aunt Zelda…!”

“Sabrina! Where in Heaven have you…” Zelda stopped in the middle of the sentence.

Right in front of her was her now not-so-missed niece.

But she was not alone. Her friends, Roz, Theo and Harvey were there too. There was nothing unusual in the scene except for presence of an unconscious Nicholas Scratch in Harvey’s arms.

There were ashes, burned shattered clothes and an awful smell of sulfur in the air, but not a single explanation of their whereabouts the last three days. Not that she needed one, she knew exactly where they were.

“Care to explain, Sabrina?” aunt Zelda asked, lips tight and disapproval all over her face.

“There is no time now… Please, aunt Hilda, we need you, Nick is… I think he’s dying” Sabrina said. There were tears piling up her eyes.

“Calm down, honey. Everything is going to be ok” Aunt Hilda said “Harvey, take him upstairs; I’m going to grab my medicinal herbs and… my other healing stuff” she added; She wasn’t sure if there was something powerful enough to heal the warlock but she didn’t say so “I’ll be right there in a minute”

Harvey carried Nick upstairs and Sabrina tried to follow them but before she could even put a foot on the first step of the stairs Zelda grabed her arm stopping her, Sabrina turns around to look at her aunt.

“Where do you think you’re going, young lady? You have a lot to explain”

“Not now, auntie. Later, I promise” she said before getting out of her grip and heading upstairs with hurried steps.

“Sabrina!” Zelda called her, but was useless, she is out of her sight in less than a minute.

On the second floor, Harvey laid Nick down on a bed at one of the many guest rooms of the Mortuary. He heard as the door behind him open.

And he knows exactly who had entered in the room.

Sabrina rushed in. She went down her knees at Nick’s side, her shaky hand carefully touch his chest. His heartbeat was barely noticeable under her fingertips. She bent her head, hiding her face in the bed clothes, all her body trembling with uncontrollable sobs.

“You love him” Harvey said. There isn’t jealousy in his voice, just concern.

Sabrina lifted her head; She couldn’t hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. Before she could tell him something, Hilda entered the room with quick steps, her arms full with vials and smashed herbs in glass jars. A really old and almost shattered handbag hanging on her arm.

“I think you two should leave”

“I’m not” Sabrina said “I’m staying here” Hilda open her mouth to refute her but Sabrina is faster than her “Please, aunt Hilda. Don’t make me leave him… I can’t do it”

Hilda sighed, deep down she know there was nothing she can do to stop Sabrina when she was determined to do something.

“He’ll be alright, Brina” Harvey said before leaving.

“Close the door, Sabrina. There is so much to do”

Sabrina got up and close the door. Minutes pass but she continues there, unable to move, her back resting on the door, her eyes fixed on the bed.

Hilda is fast but efficient, she grabed Nick’s wrist to check his pulse, even when she already know it was weak and slow. Then she teared up the scraps of what once was a costume. It’s the first time Sabrina was aware of the true extension of his wounds. The Dark Lord wasn’t gentle with his human prison, there were marks awfully similar to burns in his arms, dark bruises in his ribs and cuts all over his body, the worst one pierced his flesh from his left shoulder to the center of his chest.

Sabrina couldn’t help but think of all the pain he must had suffered in his time in Hell.

All of this was her fault. If he had never met her, this wouldn’t have happened.

All she did was hurt him. He betrayed her, yes, but she was so blinded with anger that she didn’t listened his explanations.

But now she knew they only were pawns in the Dark Lord’s sick game.

He imprisoned him in his body… for her. He was there, lying almost lifeless in that bed because he loved her.

Does he still love her?

Sabrina went to Hell to bring him back, but she was still unsure about what was going to happen with them now. She didn’t knew if she can trust him again, after all, something between them broke and she wasn’t sure if they could pick up the pieces.

And she was scared… Scared of her feelings, scared of brought him more pain.

“This is all my fault” she whispered.

“Sabrina…?”

“Yes?” she answered with a broken voice.

“I need your help, love” Aunt Hilda said “I need you to mix the dry petals of calendula over there with the knitbone in the blue jar”

Sabrina did as her aunt said, meanwhile she heard her whispering healing incantations over Nick’s body, some small wounds started to stitch themselves but the larger ones will require more than some spells and herbs to heal, Hilda didn’t want to say it but she was not sure if Nick was going to overcome all this. She could treat some of his physical wounds, but who knew the extension of the damage the Dark Lord could have inflicted on his mind.?

Her niece gave her the herbs she mixed and she started to apply them in the more serious wounds.

All Sabrina could do was watched her aunt working.

Can she save him…? She didn’t knew what she was going to do if the answer was no.

“Well, that’s all I can do for the moment” Hilda said while she passed the sleeve of her yellow blouse across her forehead whipping out her sweat “I’m going to go downstairs to get some water to clean him” she turned towards Sabrina before add “You must be exhausted, why don’t you take a bath and sleep a little, darling?”

She refused her offer.

“I can’t. I need to stay with him… I’m going to take care of him”

“Sabrina…” there was sadness in aunt Hilda’s voice, but she already knew there was nothing she could do to made her niece change her mind “Ok. I’ll be back in a minute” she added before leaving the room.

Even if she was still unsure about which were her feelings for the young warlock lying in the bed, she’ll take care him.

She owes him that. At least.

“Oh, Nick…” she whispered unable to hold back her emotions anymore “What I’m going to do…?”

She tried to hide her tears from her aunt, but it was impossible because they had left a clean path down her dirty cheeks. Hilda saw them immediately.

“Are you sure of this, my love?” Hilda asked.

“Yes, aunt Hilda” she asnwered “I’ll do it. Could you… could you leave us alone for a moment?”

“Ok, but you must promise me that you’re going to rest after you’re done here”

“Auntie…” she said with a pleading voice. A sigh escaped from Hilda’s lips before she leaves the room without another word. She’ll try again later.

Sabrina dipped a cloth in the warm water, she cleaned Nick’s skin with delicate hands. It was so hard see him so helpless and weak, lying deedless in the bed. His face was so pale and there was just a faint breath coming out his lips.

His skin was so cold.

She knew there was nothing more she could do. Just wait.

“I’m so sorry, Nick, so sorry…” She didn’t knew if he could hear her but she needed to say it.

“Sabrina” she heard aunt Hilda’s voice at her back some hours later “It’s late, honey. You should leave; You need to rest too” Sabrina opened her mouth to protest but her aunt stopped her first “I’ll stay with him while you rest, it’s that ok?”

She never really trusted in the young warlock, and her intuition was right. He betrayed Sabrina. Leading her further into the Path of Night as the Dark Lord has asked him.

But he loved her too. He sacrificed for her without a second thought. That wasn’t fake.

That changed everything.

And Sabrina had feelings for him too... She still remembered those first sleepless nights. Her niece could’ve acted as she always did during the day... But at night her emotions weren’t so controlled. She still remembered her crying, calling for him in the dead of night.

And even if she wasn’t so happy about the idea of Sabrina and Nick together, she couldn’t deny the feelings they had for each other.

So she’ll do anything in her power to nurse him back to health. For Sabrina. And maybe for him too.

“Ok” Sabrina agreed. Her legs were a little wobbly when she stood up and went to the door, before leaving she asked “Where are Roz, Theo and Harvey?”

“Zelda took them to their houses. You could talk to them tomorrow”

Sabrina nodded.

She needed to thanks them for what they did, but her aunt was right, there was time for that. They needed to rest too. She left the room with a last glance to him, and headed to hers in silence.

Sabrina stood in from of the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair, face and clothes were covered in ashes, parts of her clothes were almost ripped apart and a nasty burn covered a part of her right hand.

She didn’t want to remembered how she got it.

She didn’t want to remembered what happened down there.

In the bathroom, she took her time to prepare her bath, she got in the tub when the water had the perfect temperature.

The warm water calmed her sore muscles and cleaned her skin but couldn’t do nothing for the pain piercing her heart.

When she got back to her room she found her aunt Zelda was waiting for her. The older witch’s face didn’t predict anything good.

“Aunt Zelda…” Sabrina almost begged her.

She didn’t have the strength to endured an interrogatory. Not now and maybe never.

“What were you thinking…?” Zelda interrupted her “You dragged your mortal friends to Hell, Sabrina. To Hell! I don’t even know how you did it to get in there in first place... That was so irresponsible of your part. All of you could have died!” her aunt’s voice was getting louder and louder with each word “There is a reason why mortals and witches alike fear Hell, but what I’m saying…? You saw it for yourself! It’s not precisely a field day down there. Sabrina, I told you hundreds of times not go there. But you just did what you wanted to! Did you even care a little for your aunt Hilda or me? We were looking for you mad with worry for three days! And all for what…? Care to say why, Sabrina?

“I had to save Nick”

“Oh, For Lilith’s sake! Don’t you see that what you did was so stupid! Did you even stopped for a minute to think in the consequences of your actions? Not only you and your friends could’ve died or worst in that place… You could’ve released the Dark Lord! And what could it be of all us? Of the whole bloody world, Sabrina!” she closed her eyes trying to calm down but she couldn’t “You are such irresponsible child! I know you’re headstrong, but do you ever learn something of the messes you cause? This is definitely off of limits! Oh, Sabrina, why did you…?”

“I had to do it!” Sabrina screamed, tears falling down her eyes again “I had to do it… I love him, auntie. I couldn’t leave him there”

That’s the truth, Sabrina can’t keep denying it any more.

She didn’t go to Hell out of guilt or pity, she did it for love.

She went Hell and back for him. And Sabrina knew she could do it again.

“Oh, Sabrina”

Zelda embraced her, her anger fading away. She knew she couldn’t be angry with her anymore. Sabrina had always been an obstinate girl, willing to risk everything for the ones she loved.

That was her best quality... and her worst fault.

Even if Zelda didn’t really understood how love worked, she could recognize it when she saw it.

She may even felt it. She wanted or not.

Sabrina cried until her eyes were red and puffy, after some hours there was no more tears in her eyes and sleep take over her, trying to not woke her, Zelda lay her down in the bed. She placed a soft kiss in her niece’s forehead before leaving.

Later, she was going to ask her how she and her mortal friends did to free Nicholas without unleashing the Hell on Earth.

Nightmares invaded Sabrina’s dreams... She could almost smell the sulfur in the air, there were demoniacal shadows in every corner, waiting for her.

But the worst was all the noise. The screams of pain that resonated in the stones. She woke with her heart beating fast, his name on her lips.

Nick.

Was he really there? Or was just another of her dreams?

Without making noise, she got up of her bed, exited her room and walked in direction to the guest room where Nick was. She needed to saw him. She needed to knew that he was safe.

There.

With her.

She needed to knew that the nightmare was finally over.

Sabrina opened the door as quiet as she could, she let out the breath she didn’t even knew she was holding when she saw him lying in the bed. His chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

She got to the bed and sat down beside him, her hand caressing his hair a little longer than his usual style, then went down to his forehead, his cheeks and finally, his lips. She felt his warm breath in her fingertips.

It was real. She really dragged him out of Hell.

“Nick… please, you need to wake up” she whispered “There is so much I need to say you…”

Sabrina bended her head placing her lips on his forehead leaving a soft kiss. As he did to her so many times in what it’s seems like another life.

She had missed him all these months.

Carefully, she laid by his side. Her head resting on his shoulder and one of her hands over his heart.

To felt how his heart was fighting to continue pumping blood trough his body, fighting for life.

Every heartbeat brought a little bit of hope to her own heart.

In the morning, when Hilda opened the door to check on her patient, she found Sabrina sleeping at Nick’s side, her head still resting on his shoulder, an arm embracing him by the waist. She doesn’t want to woke her so early but she needed to check Nick’s pulse and wounds.

Hilda needed to be alert, looking for any signal of infection because fever is dangerous threat in his state.

“Sabrina…” she shaked her shoulder softly trying to woke her.

“Auntie…?” Sabrina tried to sit but she was a little dizzy, Hilda holded her before she fell.

“Go to your bed, sweetheart. You are still tired”

“But…”

“I’m going to examine Nick, if anything happens I’ll call you”

“I don’t think I could sleep anymore, auntie”

“Just try, you need to regain all the energy you lost. Once I finish here I’m going to get you some lavender tea from the kitchen, could you like that?”

“Ok. I’ll try, but please, auntie, if anything happens…”

“I’ll call you right away”

Sabrina knew that she was not going to sleep anymore and didn’t want to go away… She needed to be there at his side, she wanted to be the first person he saw when he woke.

She wanted to be the last person who held his hand if he didn’t.

She was so afraid; She doesn’t want to lose him again. She won’t forgive herself if he doesn’t survive. She felt so much fear, he was so weak and had been unconscious for so many hours, even when they lifted the sleeping spell he was under, he didn’t woke.

Minutes or hours later, she can’t really say, Hilda entered to her room with a cup of tea in her hands.

“How is he…?”

“He is still unconscious but his wounds are healing and his pulse is a little bit faster than yesterday” she informs her.

Hilda went to Sabrina’s side to gave her the cup of tea.

She didn’t want to drink it; She was sure there was some sleeping potion in it.

“Take your tea and sleep a little, my dear. There is nothing you can do staying awake”

“I need to be with him…”

“Sabrina…”

“He is like that because of me. I want to stay with him… I need to be there when he wakes or If he... If…”

“There is nothing I could said to stop you, right? The moment I left this room you’ll go back there just like you did last night” Hilda sigh “Lilith knows I did everything I could to save the poor boy… And I don’t know, maybe he needs you by his side as much as you need to be with him.”

Her aunt words left a faint smile on her lips.

“Thank you for understand me, auntie”

Hilda just shook her head before leaving the room. The tea, now cold, still in her hands.

Four days passed and there were some small changes in Nick’s condition, his wounds were healing faster and there was no signal of infection on them, his pulse was stronger and his cheeks were less pale than before. But he didn’t woke. Sabrina stayed day and night with him. Always attentive, always waiting.

During the day, she sat in a chair by his side, only leaving for shorts periods of time to grab something to eat or go to the bathroom, in those moments Hilda was who replaced her.

Even Zelda did it once, to everyone surprise.

At night, she sleept by his side with a hand always on his chest, only feeling his heartbeats under her hand she could sleep while Salem replaced her on the chair, guarding their dreams.

It was in the seventh night after his rescue when he finally opened his eyes.

He felt her before he saw her. One of her arms was resting in his abdomen, her warm body was by his side. Sometime later, when his eyes adapted to the dark that surrounded the unknown room, he finally was able to saw her, her platinum white hair looked so clear in the moonlight and her face was relaxed while she was sleeping.

She looked even younger than she was.

At first Nick thought he was still on Hell in one of those rare dreams he had under the sleeping spell. He shuddered, because he didn't want to remembered what came next.

It’s never good.

It’s always painful.

Nick was afraid because in any minute she may disappeared. But he needed to touch her at least once, so he extended a hand and touch her hair first, then he went down her temple and cheeks. It felt so soft, so real… He almost thought she really was there by his side.

He knew, sooner or later, she will fade away.

And he will continue there, alone in the darkness.

He just wanted to look at her as long as this dream lasted, she’ll gave him strength to face an eternity in Hell.

But then something he didn’t expected happened.

Sabrina’s eyes flutter before she opened them. A small smile came across her lips when she saw him awake.

“Nick…” she whispered before she get closer to him, her hand was warm and gentle on his face.

She was real. Or not?

“Sabrina?” her name was a question in his lips. His mind was so clouded that he coudn't said what was real and what was not.

“I can’t believe you are back; I was so scared when you didn’t wake for days…”

Her hand was still on his face when he suddenly moved back, away from her touch.

Sabrina’s face showed her dismay at his sudden action.

“Nick…?” she asked “Nick...?” she tried to touch him again but he backed off as if her touch could burned him.

“I need to be alone, Sabrina. Could you please… just leave?”

“Nick…?” She insisted, her voice was so weak that he didn’t listened her.

“Just go away” he repeated before he closed his eyes so he couldn’t saw her anymore.

If he continued looking at her his determination will fade away.

And he coudn’t let that happen.

She didin't understood, she felt sad, confuse and hurt because of his harsh attitude. He suddenly acted so cold with her.

But his eyes were as warm as before.

He coudn’t hide that.

With heavy heart she got out of the bed, she looked at him for a last time before rushing out the room, Salem jumps off the chair and followed her.

The door was almost closed when the first tear fell from her eyes

Nick opened his eyes when he heard her left. He coudn’t believe what he did to her. It was so painful that he cried for the first time in years.

Letting her go was the harder thing he had done in his entire life.

But he knew that was for the better.

He was looking at the white ceiling until the sun rised.

When Hilda entered to the guest room the next morning the first she saw was a now fully awake Nick. She expected an ecstatic Sabrina by his side… But her niece wasn't there.

And that was suspicious.

“Where is Sabrina?” she asked.

“I don’t know”

The witch now knew something was wrong, but she suspected that neither Nick or Sabrina will tell her what was so she decided to leave the theme there… for the moment.

“How are you feeling, dear?”

“As if a pack of elephants has stepped on me”

“I’m sorry to heard that. But don’t worry I’ll bring you something for the pain and some breakfast too, you must be starving”

He nodded, it was awkward being at Sabrina’s home with one of her aunts nursing him, especially after all he did to her. He felt too ashamed, he coudn't stay there, so when Hilda was gone, he tried to got up from the bed, but he only ended feeling more pain because of the effort.

He was in pain but he tried again.

Hilda came back with an awfully filed tray and found him half way out of the bed, pain reflecting in his face, there were traces of sweat in his temples and he breathed fast. She left the tray in a desk and hurried to help him got back on the bed.

“That was the most insensate thing you could have done right now. You’re still weak”

“I’m sorry” he was honest with her “I’m really grateful, you didn’t have to take care of me, I certainly don’t deserve it. So I think I should leave, it’s be best for all us. I don’t want to be a burden… “

“Nonsense… You’re in no shape to decide something like that”

“Miss Spellman, I mean it, I don’t want to make her suffer anymore…” both knew who he was talking about “I’ll just go to the Academy, I’m sure I…”

“You can’t go there” she interrupted “Oh, you surely don’t remember it. The Academy is closed, at least for now. Blackwood poisoned the entire coven, the few survivors are staying here, it’s safer this way. And honestly, you wouldn’t last a minute out there, you’re just recovering… Believe me, the best you could do is staying here”

“But, I don’t want…”

“Don’t be so stubborn, Nicholas!” Hilda exclaimed before she went back to retrieve the tray, she handed him a cup with a liquid of an indeterminate color that he drank without another complain. It’s tasted awfully but eased his pain almost immediately “I don’t know what happened between you two, because I know something happened. But I also know that Sabrina just want you to be ok, and for that, you must stay here. End of the discussion” she noticed it in his eyes, he’ll try again “And don’t even think in trying to leave again or I’ll… I’ll chain you to that damn bed” she knew the words she used were the wrong ones when she saw Nick’s face paler. What happened to that boy down there? “I shouldn’t have said that…”

“It’s fine, I’ll stay…” he said. He knew which was going to be her next question so he added “I don’t want to talk about it right now”

Never, actually.

“Very well. Now eat all this food, you’ll feel better once your belly is full”

Nick knew that as soon as he could stand and walk by his own he’ll leave the Spellman’s house and never come back. He didn't want to hurt Sabrina anymore, and he knew that if he stayed, the only thing he'll get was made her suffer again.

And even if by some sort of miracle, she forgive him, they will never be the same... He wasn't the same.

He was broken beyond repair, so the best was leave and never came back.

A life in solitude. That’s what he deserved for lying to her.

Sabrina was sitting in a stool besides the kitchen table, with a half-eaten apple in her hand, she couldn't stop thinking about Nick’s attitude towards her. What she thought it could be a happy reunion turned out in disaster. Why he pushed her away like that? If anyone should be angry is she, not him.

She didn't understand him. Why is he treating her like that? She imprinted in fire the words he said to her before he trapped the Dark Lord inside his body.

I love you, Spellman. You taught me how to love.

Or all that was a lie too?

She didn't know what think. She didn't know what to do…

She just had two choices: she could stay away as he asked or she could stay by his side as she wanted?

“Here you are” her aunt Hilda said as she entered to the kitchen.

“Auntie… How is him?”

“He is still weak and in a lot of pain now that he’s awake” Sabrina got up, she was determined to saw him even if he didn’t want her anymore but before she could move, Hilda stopped her “I gave him something to ease his pain, so stay where you are. You and I need to talk”

“Something happened?” Hilda denied with her head.

“You’re going to tell me exactly what happened between you two”

“Nothing, auntie” she lied “We are fine”

“Don’t lie to me, Sabrina Spellman, I know something is wrong between you and Nicholas, otherwise he couldn’t be so eager to leave”

“He… what? No, no, he can’t leave… He’s still too weak”

“I already told him that, don’t worry, even if he tries to escape again he won’t be able to do it, I made sure of that” her aunt said patting Sabrina’s hand “Now, tell me what’s going on, love. Maybe I can help you”

“I don’t think you can, auntie, because even I don’t know what happened. I mean, he woke up and for a second all was just fine but when I tried to touch him he just pushed me away”

“Give him time, Sabrina. He surely when through a lot, he needs time to heal, both physically and mentally”

“But I just want to help him. I’ll do anything for him… But he just doesn’t want me near anymore”

“I don’t think that’s the case… Just give him some time, darling”

She knew Sabrina was going to do the exactly opposite, but she tried anyway.

“Why don’t you go out for a little and hang out with your friends? You were inside this house for too many days, you need some fresh air…”

“I’m not exactly in the mood”

Hilda just shook her head. Her niece was stubborn and always will be, but she needed to learn that sometimes things don’t turn out as she wanted.

Or when she wanted.

“Sabrina, just leave the boy alone, he needs to rest”

“I don’t know why he is acting like this…” she said with a defeated voice “He said he love me and now, when we can be together again, he just… walks away”

“You two have a lot to think and talk about, but I believe that right now is not the moment”

“But when is going to be?”

“I don’t know, darling, I don’t know”

To her aunties surprise, she decided to gave him time but was harder than she thought.

Hours became days and days became weeks. Time passed by in a wicked way. And she only knew about him by the reports her aunt Hilda gave her periodically.

Even if it hurt, Sabrina tried to keep her distance, she really tried but sometimes she found herself standing in front of his door with her hand ready to knock… And then she stopped, afraid of rejection, afraid of being harm again.

He was getting better and she knew her time was running out. Soon he’ll be able to leave and she knew, deep down, she’ll never see him again if he did.

And hurt like a thousand cuts.

But she was not the only one suffering, Nick was in his own personal Hell. He never thought it could be so hard… He was resigned to spend an eternity purging his sins as the Dark Lord vessel, not even for a minute he thought he could come back to her.

And for what…? Just to be separated from her again.

Nick knew he coudn't be with her anymore. There was so much darkness inside him that he’ll never forgive him if his shadows tainted her beautiful light.

Maybe, been away from her was just what he deserved for wishing for something more than the life of lust and selfishness he always knew.

He must leave soon, as grateful as he was for all the Spellman women had done for him, when they should hate him instead, he just coudn’t stand it anymore.

He needed some distance between Sabrina and him, having her at hand reach was so painfully cruel.

It was late in the afternoon when he decided leave the room to try to test his newly recuperated strength walking through the second floor hallway, if he felt stronger enough he’ll leave the Mortuary immediately.

But when he opened the door, Sabrina was there.

And he knew this was not the first time.

He was aware of what he had to do, but he really didn’t want to.

“What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk, Nick. I can’t take it anymore”

“We don’t have anything to talk about. I’m grateful, Sabrina, for all you did to bring me back but you shouldn’t have”

“What are you saying? Do you prefer been in Hell than here… with me?”

Nick knew he must hurt her if he wanted to keep her safe. He wasn't good for her, maybe he never was. He sigh and closed his eyes for an instant. He won’t be able to said it if she continued looking at him with those big bright eyes.

“I lied to you”

“I know, but you…”

“No, you don’t understand. Sabrina, I never wanted to take all this this far… Don’t you see it? There is only one thing I ever wanted from you...

“I don’t believe you, I don’t know what you pretend to get with all this but it’s not working, Nick”

“Don’t lie to ourselves. We had fun together but it’s time to stop, I don’t want to keep playing this game anymore”

“You’re lying… I know you do” she is fighting to contain the tears that wanted to leave her eyes “What happened, Nick? Why are you acting like this? I don’t recognize you… You’re not like this”

“Or maybe I always was and you didn’t see it. Sabrina, we’re done. I’m so damn tired of this shit”

He closed the door as fast as he could, his resolution beginning to crumble. He put a quick spell on the door so she couldn’t open it. Because she was going to try, he knew.

Nick still could hear her knocking the door, calling him, her voice louder and desperate as the time passed.

And he knew he must leave now, but he wasn't strong enough to teleport outside the Mortuary, so he had no choice but wait until she stopped.

But he knew Sabrina, she was stubborn and won’t give up so easily.

She continued crying, screaming and knocking the door.

Hearing her was a new kind of torture he must endure.

“Honey, you need to stop. You’re hurting yourself”

Hilda tried to take her away from the closed door. But Sabrina didn’t move, she knew there was something Nick wasn't telling her. She could feel it. His words could be harsh but she knew his eyes.

The way he looked at her was the same that when he confessed his love to her. He could try to hide it.

But not from her.

She could see there is something more in his eyes, all that desperation and sadness weren’t there before.

She won't give up. Not today, not ever…

“Enough is enough! I tried to stay away and let you two fix this like the adults you think you are, but is evident you can’t so I’ll take this in my hands now”

“Aunt Zelda? What are you talking about?”

“Look at you, Sabrina. You’re a Spellman, we don’t act like a child who has lost her favorite toy. And certainly we don’t beg to anyone. Hilda, take Sabrina to her room, lock her in if is necessary. I’m going to deal with this”

“Aunt Zelda, please don’t…”

But Sabrina’s protest is cut by a loud noise as Zelda opened the door in front of her, before Sabrina could even blink the door was shut again.

“Come now, darling. You need to go to your room and calm down a little. All this isn’t good for you, it’s not healthy”

“But, auntie, you know how Aunt Zelda is, she is going to do something to him… She can even hurt him”

“Zelda won’t do something like that, my love. She knows you care for Nicholas, she won’t hurt him, but she probably is going to tell him some things he wouldn't like to hear”

“You’ll listen to me, Nicholas Scratch, you stupid warlock” Zelda said as she entered.

“Sister Zelda, please don’t. I’m grateful for what your sister and you had done for me, but this isn’t your business”

“It is my business when my niece’s happiness is at stake. So, tell me, Nicholas, what in Heaven was in your mind to treat her like that?”

“I already told her”

“Oh, please, nor her either me believes all that bullshit you said”

“Please, stop. This is not… Damn it! I can’t be with her anymore!”

“Pray tell me why?”

He remained silent.

“This has something to do with your time in Hell, doesn’t?” He was going to say something but she cut him first “No, don’t even try to tell me another lie. I’m sick with all this teenage drama you two staged. I’ll make this pretty simple to you… Or you talk with her and tells all the truth or you must leave, but I’m not only talking about this house, you will not be welcomed in the coven either. In the whole damn Greendale if it’s in my hand. So, tell me, Nicholas, what are you going to do?”

“I’ll leave”

“Lilith in Hell! You are stubborn just like her” she turned to leave but before reaching the knob Zelda looked at him in a threatening way “I don’t want to see you here anymore. You don’t want to tell her the truth, fine, but you’ll have to live with the consequences”

He decided to leave immediately knowing he was no longer welcome here or anywhere in Greendale, but he didn’t care, after all, there was nothing for him there.

Not without Sabrina.

He had to see her for last time, he decided, even if was the hardest thing he’ll ever do.

He had to look her a last time to imprint her image in his soul. He was already doomed to an eternity without her so a last look won’t kill him.

Or that’s what he thought.

She was alone in the hallway when he came out of the room.

The moment their eyes met, his resolution broke like a glass vase hit by a rock. And he was incapable of put the pieces back together.

He didn't knew how he was going to live without her… It even worth it?

An eternity in the purgatory was better than been in the same plane as her and being incapable of saw her again. Touched her again. Kissed her again.

“Nick? Where are you going?”

He didn't answer and just keep walking in direction to the stairs. He couldn’t speak with her, if he did he won’t be able to leave her. Nick heard her steps behind him so he hurried trying to leave her behind, but he was still a little sore and his steps weren't fast enough.

She won’t give up so easily. It wasn't in her nature.

She was in the last step of the hall stairs when he exited the house. She rushed outside, running to reach him without worrying for the rain falling over her.

Nothing could stop her.

So he wasn't really surprised when he felt her arms hugging him tightly from behind. She was a tough opponent that he was unable to beat. Her head rested against the tense muscles of his back.

She hugged him tighter refusing to let him go.

“Don’t go… please, Nick, don’t leave me…” she begged him.

“Sabrina, I can’t be here. I don’t want to do this to you…”

“Do what?”

With all the strength he could muster he broke apart from her embrace. He could see her tears even when her cheeks were already wet with the rain.

“This. Hurting you. I just…” he sighed “I can’t give you what you deserve, Sabrina, so please let me go”

“What I deserve?... I only need you by my side, Nick. Holding my hand, don’t you remember it?”

“Sabrina…” her name sounded like a plea in his lips.

“Talk to me, Nick. I’m sure we can fix this but you need to trust me”

“I trust you but… Look, I’m not the same man I was…”

She got closer to him until her hand touched his face, and he let her. Rain still falling around them, concealing the tears both had in their eyes.

“Tell me what happened to you, Nick, please… You know I’m strong enough, I can handle whatever it is, but please, don’t push me away. Not again”

“You don’t understand” his eyes were fixed in the ground.

Nick knew he couldn't continue hiding the true.

Not to her.

“So help me understand…” she asked.

He lifted his eyes to look at her. Nick should know better, defying Sabrina Spellman was a lost cause, all his resolution, all his efforts to do the right thing, all of them suddenly gone with just a look into her eyes.

He placed his hand on top of hers and tilted his head until his forehead touched hers. He exhaled relieved.

Nick knew he had no choice but surrender.

“I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you everything and… I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again”

She lifted her other hand, encircling his face with them, her eyes fixed on his… There was so many untold secrets on those darks eyes. So much sadness and pain.

And she wanted to whip it all away.

“Let me be who decides that”

He nodded. They stayed like that for a while, unaware of the pouring rain. She wanted to kiss him so badly and he wanted to kiss her too.

But they knew there was still a lot of things they needed to say before.

“We should get inside” Sabrina said, she could feel his hot breath against her cold lips “Or we’ll freeze till dead”

* * *

They ended up running to the house with their hands still entwined. After a couple of minutes, they were safely inside, their clothes awfully soaked, sticking to their bodies like an unpleasantly wet second skin, they needed to take some minutes to caught their breath.

Sabrina kept holding his hand tightly with hers. She didn’t want to let go of him. If she does maybe he'll disappear.

The pair waited until they could breathe at an almost normal rhythm before heading upstairs, once in the top floor, she led him to her room with confident steps, when they arrived, the room is almost dark because of the rainy weather in the outside.

Neither of them is sure about what to do next. So they just stood there, in awkward silence, their eyes wandering around the room trying to avoid the other. The situation was so uncomfortable and tense... Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. She needed do something to set things in motion, so she went to the nearest lamp and turned it on. A dim light filled the room.

She went to the door next and turned the key, locking the door to avoid any interference. She needed to have this conversation with Nick alone and didn’t want that one of her aunts intruded if their talk doesn’t go well. Sabrina recited a simple incantation to avoid any other interruption. She remembered to cast another spell to dry their wet clothes instantly. When everything was done she sat on her bed and invited him do the same. But Nick didn't talk and she wasn't sure about what she needed to ask first.

After some minutes of silence, she extended her hand and grasped his.

And she made the first move.

“What happened to you there?” she didn’t need to said where. He knew.

Nick shut his eyes tight and let all the air out of his lungs. There was no turning back. He’ll tell her everything even if he didn't want to.

“Down there, time goes by in a different way. A second here could be years there. I never asked you, but how much time I was there?”

“Three months… almost four”

“They seemed three centuries to me”

“Nick…”

He ignored her, if he stops now he will lose his courage.

“The last thing I remember is you, standing there in your golden gown saying my name. And then, just the most absolute darkness… At least for a while”

“Ambrose put you under a sleeping spell” Sabrina explained “You were under that spell all the time, right? You were still under the spell when we brought you here”

Nick sighed, his eyes looking at their intertwined hands and then to her eyes. He wanted to be honest with her. Even when was hard for him, because remember was the last thing he wanted. But he'll do it for her.

She deserved the truth.

“I wasn’t. At least not all the time”

“You were awake… in there? Nick… but, Lilith said she would take care of you. I thought…”

He took his eyes away from hers, he knew that what he was going to say will hurt her.

“She did it… sometimes”

“Sometimes?”

“Sabrina, you need to understand, Lilith was despised by the Dark Lord for thousands years, reduced to a simple slave of his desires, always obliged to fulfill all his whims, she wouldn't waste a chance of revenge. Unfortunately, I was in the middle.

“Did she… did she hurt you?”

“I want to believe that it wasn’t intended. I don’t know how much time I was under the sleeping spell, I just remember waking up in that frozen lake, completely chained to a rough stone, and… I don’t know if someday I’ll be capable of forget the howls and cries for help from all that damned souls frozen in the ice, condemned to a eternity of pain as a payment for their sins. I still hear them, maybe I’ll always heard them” Nick stopped for a minute, his eyes closed as if he was lost on those horrible memories “Those first moments were the worst, I was almost unable of holding the Dark Lord inside of me, he was so furious and I was so weak…” he squeezed Sabrina’s hand in search of some consolation “But you gave me strength. The memory of you kept me sane in all that madness. I was doing that for you, for all the people you love. I couldn’t give up, so I fought him with all I had. But he knew his weapons and he used them well, he showed me the worst moments of my life, my deepest fears, he tried to trick my mind to wreck me. He threatened me saying all the things he was going to do to you once he was free. I still hear him, talking to me, whispering all those horrible things… Showing me all the scenes in which I was unable to save you from him. It was hard but I could contain him. I remember Lilith’s arrival, even the damned kept silence while she walked towards me in all her glory. She put me to sleep again and I believe I saw some pity in her eyes before I was shallowed by the dark. But the next time I saw her, there was no pity in her eyes, only raw fury”

There aren’t so many ways of hurt the devil. But after all, the Dark Lord was just a parasite in Nick’s body and like all parasites, what affected his host, also affects him.

So ... If Nick feel pain so does him.

“What she did to you?”

He wanted to spare her the details of the torments he suffered, but he also wanted her trust again, so there was just one possible way, he must tell her all the truth.

So he told Sabrina everything, he told her about the beatings and the sound of the whip against his skin. Of the scorching fire and the merciless cold. Of the sharp edge of Lilith’s knife… And of the oddest mix of pity and hate he always saw in her dark eyes.

“Nick…” she wanted to hug him, get him inside her and never let him go. She wanted to erase all the painful memories out of his mind but knew that he was still a bit reluctant of her touch “I’m so sorry, Nick, I… All the horrors you had to endure were my fault and I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for that”

“It’s not your fault. Sabrina, listen to me, what I did was my decision, not yours. You didn’t ask for it…”

“But you blame me for it, even if you aren’t conscious of it, I know you do... and that’s explain a lot. Your attitude towards me, your coldness. I'm sure that’s why you hate me, that’s the reason you keep pulling me away…”

“Sabrina, I’m incapable to hate you. I’m so in lo…” he stopped before he said it, he didn’t want to remember her about his unwanted feelings again “I don’t blame you, I never did. Sabrina, the truth is that… I still hear him. I can’t take his vicious voice out of my head…” Nick runs a hand over his face showing his frustration for the first time “He never stopped talking… He was always trying to persuade me to set him free. Tempting me to do it. But when he realized his tricks weren’t working he showed me his real face. It was like been in a never ending nightmare… He showed me everything he has done since the beginning of time and everything he wanted to do once he is free… He had a sick fascination with his plans for you… And he was always willing to remind me”

“But we defeat him. Now he is in a place he won’t be able to leave” Sabrina’s hand wentto his face. He couldn't resist the warm of her hand comforting him “He is gone, Nick… Forever. We’re finally free of his wickedness”

“I’m not so sure. I’m afraid that a part of him could still be inside me” Nick extended his hand to her hair, his need to touch her is almost unbearable “I can’t be close to you because I fear he could do something against you… That he could use me to harm you. And I can’t let that happen… I love you, but I can’t bring more suffering to your life, you don’t deserve it. So, please, you need to understand me, I’m not good for you… I think I never was, actually”

“Don’t say such a thing. You’re afraid and that’s normal, you have been through a lot, more than I could ever imagine. But you’re strong, Nick. So do I. We’ll fight your demons together. I promise I’ll never leave you alone again, I can’t let you go, you need me, you know it and I… Damn it! I need you too, I didn’t realize how much until I almost lose you… And It was killing me. All those nights I thought I could never tell you that I… That I…”

“I’m rotten, Sabrina!” he said to stop her “The true evil was inside me. He corrupted everything without leaving nothing untouched inside of me. He not only used my fears and weaknesses in an attempt to submit me to his will. He stained my soul with his darkness too. I can’t explain it, but all that time, he was I and I was him. I was unable to discern where he started or where I ended... Sabrina, I can't stand the idea of touch you and feel that he does too”

“You’re not him, Nick. You’re not evil… You’re so far from that”

“Sabrina, please stop…”

But she doesn’t.

“Look at me, Nick” he was reluctant to do it, but when he finally looked up she took his face in her hands making him unable to look away “What you did that day… Nick, you sacrificed yourself for my sake, even when I mistreated you and told you all those horrible things. You did it for me, because you love me… Don’t you see? You’re incapable of being evil, you’re so selfless and brave… You did the only thing the Dark Lord would never do; You gave up everything for someone else sake. Don’t you remember? You once told me the Dark Lord was a jealous lord because he wanted us to love him and him only, but we never truly did it. We worship him, we fear him, we were submitted to his will… And that’s not love, you know that but he doesn’t know it, because he doesn't know what love truly is, He is unable to love, Nick. He doesn’t care for others, only for himself. It is his selfishness what makes him evil.”

“Why are you so sure? I’m not a good man and you know that. I betrayed you…You trusted me and I failed you. I was just one of his puppets… I was weak, Sabrina”

“I won’t lie you, Nick, you hurt me. I thought everything between us was fake, that you were just playing with my feelings... Acting as if you really cared for me, when you were just following his orders. I trusted you but you didn’t trust me, because if you had really trusted me you could had told me… Nick, you almost destroyed me and you know why…? Because I, without even know it, gave you the power to do so. You probably didn’t notice it, but I was falling in love with you”

“Sabrina, I’m so sorry… You’re right, I didn't trust you and I should’ve told you all about the Dark Lord’s devotion, but you must to believe me when I say that my feelings for you were real. They still are”

“I know, I believe you. But you have to believe me when I say there is no evil inside you, I know, you been through a lot and you’re still processing all. And that’s fine, you need time to do so, to realize that I’m saying you the true. Maybe your physical wounds are better now but not the ones on your soul. But you’ll recover, I know you will, and I want to be there with you when that happens, not out of pity or compassion, I want to be there because… I love you, Nick. I realized that I was in love with you when I thought I had lost you… I’m sorry it took me so long to realize my feelings for you but I was scared of what I was feeling”

“I never stopped loving you, he couldn’t change that”

She nodded.

“You’re here now. That's the only thing that matter. So, Nick I beg you, stay. Let me be with you... Give me a chance to show you that you deserve to be loved”

There was nothing else he could do but kiss her.

At first, his lips were soft and almost shy against hers, his hands barely touching her. Still there was some fear in his actions as if a part of him couldn’t conceive the idea of being there, with her.

He could’t help but think that maybe this was just another dream he had while he was still trapped in ninth circle of Hell, and that in any minute the Dark Lord will appear to whisper in his ears horrible things to contaminate that sweet moment of peace, so Nick will realize that this was just another cruel fantasy.

But he was still yearning for a last touch of her.

He was fearful.

Yes.

But she felt fearless.

So, he didn’t resisted when Sabrina deepened the kiss.

Tonight there was something different in the space between them: desperation, longing, desire, promises to be done…

Her hands were in his nape, the sensation of his skin under her fingertips told her he was real. That he was back. That he won't go away from her. Not again.

Now there was nothing soft in the way they kissed. The need was so intense that almost hurt and it couldn’t be satisfied with just a pair of kisses. They needed more, they wanted more.

She still could feel some insecurity in the way he touched her, as if he still didn’t believe her real. But she was ready to prove him wrong. One of her hands descended through his body looking for bare skin to touch, she felt the tension on the muscles of his back when she touched him under his shirt.

Nick didn't have the reaction she expected. He broke the kiss and tried to put some distance between them.

Theirs heartbeats were fast. They were almost gasping with need.

She saw his disheveled hair, his eyes brighter with unsatisfied desire… And she wanted him even more.

“What are you… What are we doing?”

“You seriously aren’t asking me that”

He couldn’t contain the brief laugh that escaped from his lips. It felt like an eternity since the last time he laughed.

There was a seductive grin in Sabrina’s mouth.

And for a moment they were just two teenagers in love. And it’s felt good. It’s felt right.

Sabrina spoke first and there was only sincerity in her voice.

“Nick, there is nothing wrong in this. I love you. I want this… I want you, I need you. I almost lose you once without saying you how much you meant to me” she touched his lips, feeling his hot breath against her skin just increased her desire “But right now, we got a second chance and I'm not going to waste it. I don’t want to regret nothing because we don’t know what awaited us in the future, we only have the present. And in this moment I just want to love you and that you love me as you do”

“You don’t have an idea how much I love you, how much I yearned for your touch since the first time I saw you” he closed the distance between then, their lips almost touching hers when he spoke again “You don’t know the effect you have in me, Sabrina, you're too much, so much more that what I deserve. You taught me how to love, how to be a better person… You filled with light my dark life”

She kissed him because they were beyond words, when they broke apart she looked him in the eyes to show him that she was sure about this, about them. She didn't hesitate, her hands were steady when she unbuttoned his shirt eager to let it drop to the floor. Her fingertips traveled around his chest touching every scar that wasn’t there before, but her lips were the ones that claimed ownership over the bigger one in the center of his chest, she kissed the entire length of the scar. She left softs kisses on his neck and jaw before going back to his lips.

He kissed her as if he was a thirsty man in the desert and she was sweet water. He couldn’t have enough of her, couldn’t be close enough to her.

His arms embraced her, his hands were eager to touch her skin.

Nick just wanted to get lost in her.

When she got rid of her sweater Nick stopped, he looked at her hypnotized by the way her pale skin seems to glow against her black bra, her chest rose and fell faster than usual because of the intensity of his gaze.

“What…?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“You’re so beautiful, Sabrina Spellman… I’ll love you, I’ll worship you… For all the eternity” he promised her.

A soft moan escaped from her lips when he kissed the uncovered skin of her breasts, his hands traveled down her body finding undisclosed sensations that left her breathless, aching for something she couldn’t name yet. But she couldn’t stop touching him either, his body was hot and sweaty under her fingers. There was a faint taste of salt in his olvie skin.

The time stopped for them, the world was a blur where only they are real.

She kissed him, he kissed her.

She touched him, he touched her.

They just could hear the sound of their panting breaths.

Even with their minds clouded with desire, Nick was able to notice a sudden bit of hesitation in Sabrina when his lips reached the skin below her belly button.

“Sabrina…?” her name enclosed a question she didn’t knew how answer.

There was an unpleasant sensation in the pit of her stomach that made her unable to looked at him.

“Look at me, Sabrina”

She needed to take some minutes to gathered her courage. This wasn’t how she normally was, but this wasn’t a situation in which she has been before. She was a little embarrassed of her own feelings, her own fears.

“If you’re not ready yet, that’s ok” he assured her “We don’t need to rush”

“It’s not that… It’s just…” she looked him straight in the eyes, what she saw in them made her blush, but also gave her the strength she needed to told him “Nick, you’re going to be my first man. The first one that will see me naked and… And I know you have so much more experience than I, and I’m ok with that, there is nothing wrong with it. But… I’m afraid of… I’m afraid of not being good enough to you... of not knowing that to do to...”

Unholy shit! She was going to be the dead of him. He just wanted to kiss her so badly that it’s hurt, but she needed to heard him first.

“There is nothing wrong with being inexperienced” he kept his eyes fixed on hers “This… Us… You’ll know what to do because you’ll feel it. There is no rule book for this, just instinct… Just let your body tell you what to do. Sabrina, This isn’t some kind of test where are wrong answers. What you feel is what it’s matter, what it’s right”

She couldn't help but kissed him.

“This is a first to me too” he whispered softly in her ear “It’s the first time I’m with someone who loves me and It's the first time I love the person I'm with”

His words gave her the confidence she needed.

Sabrina kissed him with the same desperation she felt all the time they were apart, leaving him breathless. A wicked smile was on her lips when she pushed him until he is on his back so she can straddle him, a moan left her lips when his hips pushed harder against hers. This new sensation spread through her body, it was intense and primitive… And she was craving for more, so she moved against him trying to increase the friction between their bodies. He groaned. What she felt was overwhelming and made her feel bold, so she kept her eyes on his while her hands went behind her back undoing her bra she let the strips fell down her arms before tossing it down, then her hands trailed down her own body searching his to guide them to where she needed them more.

She couldn’t find the words to describe the sensation of his hands on the sensitive skin of her breasts. She was still trying to find them when his mouth replaced one of his hands, and it was so intense that left her breathless and unestable so she placed one of her hands in the back of his head.

Sabrina was still unsure whether it was for trying to remain stable or to prevent him from moving away.

His free hand moved around her body and between her legs. She was totally lost. She could hardly breath while he touched her as she was something precious and delicate, but she could also feel the desperate need in the way he touched her, how he restrained himself because he didn’t want to scare her with the intensity of his desire.

But she wasn’t afraid anymore and she was going to show him.

Sabrina broke apart to be able to look at his face, both of them were sweaty and heated, gasping for some air. She took his head on her hands so he couldn’t look away from her and told him with her eyes what she still felt unable to say aloud.

There was resolution in her gaze.

And she kissed him trying to show him she wasn’t afraid anymore, that she was willing to take everything he wanted to give her. Because she loved all the aspects of him, his passion and his sweetness, his hopes and insecurities. His darkness and the light he still didn’t believe he have.

She wanted everything of him.

And he wanted to give her all.

His hands were gentle when he pushed her down until she was the one lying on her back now, his hands and lips left her breathless and eager, so this time there was no doubts when he slid down her legs her last piece of underwear. She didn’t knew how she was going to resist it. His hands were on her, his touch was gentle and slow, but soon he noticed her need for more, so he wasn’t so gentle anymore. Sabrina was lost, her hands grasped the sheets of her now messy bed looking for support. She was unprepared for the sensation of his lips on the most sensible part of her body.

If his hands were marvelous… His lips were otherworldly.

Her hands tugged his hair because she couldn't help, she needed something to held to while he continued with this pleasured torture. The sight of him kneeled between her legs released something in her interior, and it was wild and untamed and she couldn’t have enough. Every touch left her more needed and imploring for more.

There was this aching sensation growing inside of her and it was so mysterious and spellbinding.

And so strong.

She bit her lower lip hard when everything around her exploded and the pleasure spread over her body like waves in the sea.

Nick ascended through her body with a satisfied smile on his lips. He accused her of not knowing the effect she had on him, but he has no idea of what he had done to her.

She felt like she was about to drown, so she clung to him as if he were a line life. Her hands went to his back pressing him to her, she needed to feel his weight, his bare skin against her own. And she told him so when she tried to slid his boxer down his legs.

There was something almost magical in the way he loved her, and touched her, and filled her. He kept his eyes on her while his weight descended on her, his lips catching a groan that was about to came out of her mouth when he finally closed the distance between then. The sensation of being nestled between her legs with her hands pressing the muscles of his back and her ragged breath against his neck was something he had never felt before.

It was like being at home after years of wandering alone on the wasteland and it made him felt safe, loved.

And it was all because of her.

At first he was gentle and careful with his moviments so she could adjust to the sensation of him inside of her, but neither of them was satisfied with that.

They were hungry. No, they were starving for each other.

She lifted her hips against his and wrapped her legs around him. Her nails dug on his back urging him to be faster, not so gentle. He groaned.

Sabrina just wanted to get lost in him.

She couldn’t have enough of him and suspected she would never do it.

They, this, it wasn’t a simple teenage love. What they had was storm and fire, was deep and dark and as old as time. It have the power to destroy them.

It was passion and need… and It was inevitable since the first moment their eyes met. Theirs was a love that conquered all. Theirs was not a love that make them weak.

It what kept them strong.

Theirs love was overwhelming.

Theirs love was all… And more.

But they don’t know yet because it was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I revised this all over again, and there were many (actually a lot of) mistakes so I edited this again and added a little things too.
> 
> So, once again I give you my sincere apologies... I’ll do it better the next time, I swear. 
> 
> And thank you so much for reading this!! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did while writing it.


End file.
